


assuming makes an ass of you and me

by TobytheWise



Series: Holiday Celebration [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Only One Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Is there anything worse than being forced to go to a work convention with your workplace enemy?Dean finds out quickly, yes, yes it can get worse. As in, getting the Impala stuck in the snow, twisting his ankle as they hike to the hotel, finding out someone booked them the wrong room. Oh, and now the heater is out so they'll have to snuggle for warmth. Great.In the morning, will Cas and Dean still be enemies? Or will this adventure bring them together?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Holiday Celebration [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559317
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	assuming makes an ass of you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/gifts).



> Written for my lovely friend Hartless! I love you and I hope you enjoy! <3 <3

This might literally be the most awkward car ride Dean’s ever had the unfortunate obligation of experiencing. Being locked in a moving car with your work place enemy isn’t what he’d describe as a good time. Not for the first time, he wonders what the hell their boss was thinking sticking them together for this stupid business trip. And to somehow make matters even worse, it’s snowing. 

From his right, Dean hears yet another sigh, making his body tense. His hands tighten where they hold the steering wheel. “Just say what you wanna say,” he finally grits out, unable to keep his tongue in check any longer. If this asshole’s gonna sigh every five minutes, Dean’s gonna purposely steer Baby into the next snow bank.

“We should have stopped at that last hotel. We’re never making it through this storm.”

Dean scoffs. “Baby’s gonna get us there just fine. Have a little faith.”

“Right. Of course. My apologies, Dean.”

God, even his apology is annoying. Ever since the first day Castiel came to work at Dean’s office, they’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. All Dean wanted was to greet the new guy, make sure he felt welcome. And all Castiel had done is be a giant suspicious asshole. He’d told Dean he didn’t need his help and then proceeded to fuck up an order. Ever since, they’ve been more enemies than friends. It’s not like Dean even  _ cares _ . Because he doesn’t. It doesn’t matter that Cas gets along with everyone else at the office but him. Whatever. 

“Oh shit,” Dean hisses as he hits a patch of black ice. The Impala skids, his wheels spinning as he fishtails. The car slides and Dean steers it as best as he can before it’s skidding to a stop on the side of the road. All in all, it could have been a lot worse. But when he hits the gas, the tires spin without traction. Stuck. 

Dean’s hands tighten around the steering wheel, his cheeks warning in embarrassment. But he won’t give Cas the satisfaction of being right. Hell no. 

“Good thing the hotel isn’t too far from here,” he says, trying to make a joke. Cas looks out the window with a frown. 

“Do you think it’s safe?”

“It’ll be fine,” Dean says quickly, leaning back and grabbing his coat from the backseat. “Don’t tell me you never hiked as a kid.”

Cas’ frown grows even deeper before he’s sighing and reaching for his own jacket. Dean resists the urge to scowl or roll his eyes. But only just barely. They get out and Dean sucks in a sharp breath. Fuck, it’s cold! They grab their bags from the trunk and start hiking up the road. Thankfully, it’s actually not that far away, already Dean can see it through the snowfall. Unfortunately, just as the hotel gets within sight, Dean slips, because of fucking course he does.

“Dean!” Castiel yelps, trying to catch him but it’s too late. His ankle throbs in pain, a sharp jolk running up his leg. 

“Fuck!”

“Dean, are you alright?”

“Yeah, just fucking peachy,” he says through gritted teeth. A strong arm pulls him up, wrapping around his waist and helping him walk. “You don’t have to-” he starts but Cas cuts him off. 

“Let’s just get to the hotel.”

They hobble along, an awkward silence settling over them. Dean should say something, thank him at the very least, but instead he keeps his lips sealed. His ankle aches, he’s cold, and now to top it all off, he has to be pressed against Cas’ side, smelling his aftershave, feeling how toned his body is. It’s a cruel torture to be attracted to such an absolute asshole. 

Finally making it to the office, Dean looks around. It’s a smaller hotel then he assumed it would be but they must have a pretty big conference area somewhere. He smiles at the receptionist, confused when he feels Cas tense beside him. 

“How can I help you?” she asks with a wide smile. 

“Reservation under Winchester, please.”

“Alrighty,” she murmurs to herself, typing away before looking up at them with raised brows. “I have you down for one room with a queen size bed?”

“Umm, no,” Dean says annoyed. “It’s supposed to be two beds.”

“I’m so sorry gentleman but this is what we have and this is literally the last room we have available, we’re booked solid.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he whispers. “Fine. It’s not like we can go anywhere else.”

She slides over their keys, explaining where their room is. Castiel continues to help him with his arm around Dean’s waist. When they get to the room, Dean shrugs out of his coat before falling face first against the bed with a long groan. 

“I’ll be right back,” Cas murmurs before leaving the room, not giving Dean time to even comment. Which is fine, he doesn’t have much to say anyway. 

His ankle throbs, he’s cold and angry. So Dean quickly, well, as quickly as he can while hobbling around on a sprained ankle, gets his sweatpants out and changes out of his jeans, getting comfortable. He pulls a hoodie on before covering himself with the comforter. That’s when the heater sputters before making a loud groaning noise and going silent. 

“Are you serious?” he asks no one. Dean pulls the pillow over his head, screaming into it before just laying there. That’s how Cas finds him when he gets back. 

Dean keeps the pillow on his face as he listens to Cas walk around the room. There’s the shuffling of clothing before steps slowly walk to his side of the bed. Dean moves the pillow just enough to see Cas standing there, looking down at him. 

“What?”

“I brought you some pills, to help with your ankle,” Cas says gently and Dean is on guard, wondering why Cas is being so nice. 

Dean slowly sits up, taking the pills and the bottle of water Cas hands him. He takes the pills before laying back down. “You might as well get cozy,” Dean says. “The heater just went out.”

“Of course it did,” Cas says with a sigh, as he gets into the bed beside Dean. They both lay stock still, staring up at the ceiling. 

Dean stiffles a groan before turning over, putting his back to Cas before closing his eyes. 

Dean’s not sure how much time passes before he’s startled awake. His body is shaking, his nose freezing where it sticks out from the blankets. His teeth begin to chatter from the cold. Beside him, Castiel shakes, letting out a miserable groan. 

“As much as I hate to admit this,” Cas murmurs gently, “I think we should cuddle for warmth. I’d rather not freeze.”

Dean turns, glaring in the dark at him. “You just wanna get naked with me.”

Castiel snorts. “If I wanted that I wouldn’t have planned such an elaborate situation. From what I hear, your bed has a revolving door.”

Dean is stunned into silence as he stares at the vague impression of Cas’ face. His mouth opens and closes as he thinks of a comeback that never comes. Finally he makes an annoyed hurt noise before blurting out, “excuse me?”

Dean can feel the way he shrugs and he grits his teeth. “Meg told me all about you before I started and I’ve been trying to steer clear ever since. When I started I was just getting over a huge breakup.” Dean lets out a long breath through his nose, still trying to get himself to stop shaking. “Meg told me you’d break my heart if I even thought about it. And then you showed up and were so fucking  _ charming _ and all the while I had Meg’s voice in my head whispering about how you were just gonna play me, just like my ex.”

When Cas stops, Dean finally says, “ya done?”

“Yes. I’m done.”

Dean shakes his head, his teeth clicking painfully against each other as he tries to get his thoughts under control. “First of all, Meg is an asshole. I can’t believe you actually listened to a word she told you.” Castiel tries to talk but Dean cuts him off. “No. You said your piece, now it’s time for me to say mine.” He rubs his hands up and down his arms, trying to heat himself up. “Meg  _ lied _ , Cas. I haven’t been with anyone in a really long time. I’m not some big player or whatever else you think of me. That day I was nice to you because you were new and I didn’t want you feeling like you were on the outside.”

There’s a long pause before Dean hears a soft, “oh.”

He snorts. “Yeah. Oh.”

“Well,” Cas says softly. He clears his throat before saying, “then I suggest we strip down to our boxers and snuggle for warmth. I’m freezing and I know you are too.”

Dean thinks about it for a moment before accepting his fate. “Yeah, alright.”

They quickly strip down before finding each other in the middle of the bed. Their arms and legs wrap around each other. Dean buries his face against Cas’ chest, his face slowly warming against Cas’ skin. It should feel weird, or awkward, or  _ something _ , but the longer they sit like that, the more comfortable Dean becomes. He takes in a deep breath, smelling that damn aftershave again. 

“This isn’t so bad,” Cas murmurs, but this time, his voice is clearly teasing. 

“Yeah. I uh, this is pretty nice. And I’m finally warming up.”

After another moment, “may I confess something?”

“Sure, why not? We’re trapped in a frozen room sharing a bed in the dark. Best time to share secrets.”

Cas’ arms tighten for a moment before he whispers, “the reason I was so adamant about pushing you away was because I knew you would be easy to fall for. I didn’t wanna suffer again so I just kept being an ass. I’m sorry.”

Dean leans his forehead against Cas’ chest and can feel the way his heart is racing. “As much as you were a dick to me, I couldn’t help falling for you, too. You’re so nice and so caring. Well, to everyone who wasn’t me. I was an ass right back because I was jealous you’d written me off without getting to know me.”

“I- Dean, can I kiss you?”

Dean doesn’t answer, instead he leans his face up and takes Cas’ lips in a chaste kiss. It’s just a gentle press of cold lips against cold lips. And it makes Dean’s body heat up in a way that has nothing to do with the way they’re pressed against each other. 

Dean pulls the blanket over their heads, secluding them in their own little bubble.They spend the night talking,  _ actually _ getting to know each other without the fog of misunderstandings clouding their judgement. And Dean was right, Cas is easy to fall for. That’s his last thought before falling asleep pressed against Cas’ chest. 

~~~

Dean is cocooned in warmth as he slowly comes back to the world. He feels safe and content in a way he hasn’t in a long time. Strong arms hold him and he burrows deeper into the chest in front of him. Admittedly, it takes Dean far longer than it should to realize he’s in bed with someone. And not just in bed but completely attached to them like an octopus. He opens his eyes, finding himself completely in the dark, the covers pulled over his head. He stretches, a whimper leaving his throat when his ankle twinges in pain. That’s when memories of the night before hit him. 

Fuck. He’s snuggled up with the guy he’s been crushing on. And that guy turned out not to be as big of an asshole as Dean originally thought. 

Cas makes a questioning noise. “You okay?” And  _ holy shit _ . Cas’ voice comes out all deep and throaty and rumbled. Dean’s morning wood throbs at the sound and without his permission, his hips are moving forward, rubbing his hard cock against Cas’ thigh. “Mm,” Cas hums. “Seems you’re more than okay.”

Cas’ hands slowly slide down Dean’s spine and he has to bite his bottom lip to stifle a moan at the feeling. It feels so good to have Cas’ big hands on his body. He moves again, this time with purpose, pleasure racing through his body as he thrusts against Cas. 

Cas grabs his right leg, swinging it over his hips. He runs his hands over the back of Dean’s thighs before moving higher, gripping his ass. “This still okay?”

Dean nods his head. “More than.”

And then they’re moving with intention. Their hands exploring each other, their hot skin touching, their lips finding patches of skin to caress. Dean lets out a moan as he finds Cas’ throat, kissing and nipping. He can feel how hard Cas is, how much he wants Dean just as much as Dean wants him. His own dick is leaking precum into his boxers but he doesn’t care. He blindly chases his pleasure, pulling Cas along for the ride as much as he can. 

“Fuck,” Cas murmurs right before taking Dean’s lips in a kiss. Dean’s body feels like he’s touched a live wire, going tense with overwhelming pleasure. The kiss is all consuming and their hips speed up, thrusting against each other as they chase each other’s tongues. 

The kiss grows sloppier until they’re just breathing each other’s air, panting against each other’s lips. “God, this feels incredible,” Dean whispers huskily, his fingers gripping into Cas’ ribs. “Shit.”

“Yes,” Cas hisses, his hips stuttering right before Dean feels warm wetness between them. Knowing Cas has gotten off is enough to throw Dean over the edge as well. He groans as he comes, making a mess of his boxers. 

Cas lays gentle kisses against Dean’s face and his throat as they both come down from the rush. Dean’s hips give one more stutter before he’s pulling away, growing oversensitive. 

Slowly, Dean pulls the covers back, finding the room to be a normal temperature instead of freezing. He looks over, giving Cas a smile. “Looks like the heater was fixed overnight.”

Instead of looking happy, Cas has a guarded look. “Does that mean no more snuggles tonight?”

Dean snorts, smiling down at his lap before shaking his head. Before Cas can react he’s pulling him in by the back of his neck, kissing him hard. “Hopefully you’ll snuggle me every night,” he murmurs against Cas’ lips. “I meant what I said last night. I’m crazy about you, Cas.”

“Good,” he says back, his face breaking out into a wide smile. “Because it just so happens I’m pretty crazy about you, too.”


End file.
